The Show
by The Queen Demon
Summary: The Miraculous Ladybug crew has been kidnapped once again. But by a Dream Demon and her fairy sister. What will happen? Will romance occur? Or will the truth be to much to handle? Adrienette, and slight DJWifi. On hiatus.
1. The Show

"Mari! Wake up, you'll be late! Again…"

"Ten more minutes… Wait, what! Why didn't you wake me up before Tikki!" Marinette jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed, she grabbed a croissant, and ran out the door yelling her farewells to her parents. She full out sprinted to her first class. "I'm sooo sorry I'm late!" She walked to her seat, sat down, and hid her face with her backpack.

"Girl you OK?"

"Yes Alya, I'm fine just tired, I was up last night working on a new design." It wasn't a total lie, she was up working on a design but before that she was patrolling as Ladybug.

"Did you hear about the new student, Mari?"

"No! Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"I think it's a girl."

"ちくしょう! 今私は授業に遅刻し, 私の計画はうまくいかないかもしれません!" Said a unseen female voice in japanese. A girl ran in franticly. She had long, flowing, red hair, she had a plain white dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, white flats, and beautiful violet eyes. Adrien knew what she said but didn't say anything about it. "Oh well my plan will still work. I guess." She held up her hand above her head, and pink, and purple flames engulfed it. Then there was chaos.

"Someone get the fire extinguisher! Quick!" Sabrina yelled.

"Somehow this went way better in my head." said the mysterious girl, "Oh well, this need to do." She chanted a mysterious spell, and the class was engulfed in the flames.

sssssSsssss

"Oh my gosh where the heck are we?! Juleka are you there!"

"Yes, I'm here Rose"

"I'm calling my Daddy!" Cried a shrill voice that could only be Chloe. The strange girl turned on the lights.

"Try," The strange girl said, "There's no cell service here, we are in between my dimension, and yours. The reason I brought you here is so that you can watch a show that I hope will fix my OTP, and make this show less frustrating for me because you guys are so dense! Yes Alya?"

"What show are we watching, what the heck are you, and who the heck are you?"

"First The Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug, And Chat Noir, second a Dream Demon, and third Emily Cipher. Now seating arrangements in this order. First row Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino. Second row Ivan, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka. Third row Alix, Kim, Sabrina, and Nathaniel. Fourth row Max, Lila, and Chloe. So sorry Max. Now take your seats. So we will be starting with my favorite episode, Dark Cupid. Yes what now Alya?"

"What is your OTP?"

"Well going from my most favorite to the least favorite it's MariChat, Adrienette, and LadyNoir. I hate Ladrien period. So on with the show."

"Why are we starting with that episode first? I-I mean why not start with the first episode?"

"Because I don't like that episode."


	2. Dark Cupid

**Miko in training suggested that I translate the different languages. And so I shall. BTW you all should check out their stories. There good. And this is rated T for teen... so there will be swearing. But I promise, no 'f' bombs. So the translation is 'Damn! Now I'm going to be late to class! Now my plan might not work.' So there you go. Enjoy the story.**

Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?

Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.

Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.

Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-

Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.

(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)

Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.

Marinette: (gasps)

Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?

Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love can conquer hate.

Miss Bustier: Very good Adrien, now everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!

Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.

Alya: Mhm.

(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)

Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.

Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.

Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters, have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.

"Yeah right…" Marinette said under her breath.

(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)

Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?

Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!

(Both laugh before running off)

"Why are you two so rude to other people!" Cried Alya.

"I know right? I swear when I saw this episode the first thing I thought when I heard her say that was 'I really want to throw you of a twenty story BUILDING!'" Emily said.

"Actually yes, Sabrina. I got my inspiration from Chloe. Wouldn't you know it."

"Ohhhh! Burn!"

Marinette: Ughhh!

Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.

It couldn't be… could it? Adrien thought.

"True that, Flying Bug Mouse thing!"

"What is that thing!"

"Umm…"

Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

Tikki: Woah, now that's a love poem.

Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as black as night, bluebell eyes?

Tikki: Uh... you?

Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.

Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes…

"You got that right there's only one girl in school with that color eyes…" Said Alix, and Alya at the same time.

Why didn't I think of that! She is the only one in the school with that color eyes. Adrien thought, mentally smacking himself.

Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?

Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!

Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!

(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)

Marinette: Not literally!

The class laughed.

(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)

Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They too are exiting the school. Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.

Max: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)

Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a homerun with this one. Love is like baseball right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!

"Wow Kim that's so you. Comparing love to baseball. That's nice." Alex said sarcastically.

Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.

Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?

"You don't know what a metaphor is?!"

Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?

Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-

Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!

Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?

Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)

Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?

Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim! (pumps fist) Go for it, no regrets!

"I'm so sorry Kim…" The noir haired girl said.

Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)

Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, your's in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!

Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)

Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.

(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)

Adrien: Let's go.

(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)

Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.

Alya: Say what!?

Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.

Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!

Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)

Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)

(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)

Girls: He's so cute!

Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.

(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)

Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.

(All the girls begin to cry)

"Wait… That's what that was! Come on Chloe!"

Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.

(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.

"Dammit, Chloe! I'm not yours!" Adrien cried. Everyone gasped at the usually kind, smiling boy before them.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.

Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!

Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

"Hahaha… dorkasaurus…"

Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!

Alya: Marinette!

Marinette: (gasps)

Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!

Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)

Marinette: Voila!

Alya: Don't forget to sign it!

(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)

Alya: That's a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!

Marinette: Really?

Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.

Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?

Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love guiding hearts on the path of devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?

Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.

Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs what's the big deal? How can you be in love with ladybug of you don't even know who she truly is?

Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...

Plagg : Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.

"Plagg you little-!" In a rush of red, Tikki was dragging Plagg out from Adrien's shirt. "No! Kid help!"

"Don't look at him look at me! Nobody can help you now!" Tiki said repeatedly hitting the cat Kwami. Mari pulled the little mad kwami away from the frightened black kwami.

(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)

Plagg: (mockingly) Oh the poor boy is distressed because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?

Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.

Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.

Scene: Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.

"Mari let me go! That little Camembert obsessed ball of fluff is going to get it!" An unknown voice cried.

"You know you love me, Tikki."

Chloé: And that's right, I want it in a 24 karat gold frame, deliver it to Grand Paris Hotel and bill daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. *stops after noticing Kim* What are you doing here?

Kim: I-I...

Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...

Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)

(Water of a passing biker hits Kim in the face and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)

Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!

(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)

Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart is saved for someone more awesome than you.

(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)

Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?

(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)

"Why are you such a bitch at times, Chloe!" Alix said. "If it makes you feel any better Kim, I'll be your Valentine." Alix finished.

Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.

Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentines day, the day of love and day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My little akumas, you are going to have a field day.

(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)

Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!

(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)

Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give the power to use your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me.

Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury, no one will ever love again!

(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers who's lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)

Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!

Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!

Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect, it won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)

"Get a life!" Alya and Nino sing together.

Scene: Bakery. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.

Tom: Candy apples, girls?

Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.

(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)

Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you check it out!

(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)

Alya: Yeah!

Marinette: I did it!

(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)

Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?

(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)

Alya: What a witch!

Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!

Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same to you.

(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)

Alya: Marinette, calm down! You know Adrien would never do it. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!

Dark Cupid: (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black, and making her evil)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: (sticks the candy apples at Marinette's shirt) You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)

Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (gets the candy apples out of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find it fast! (she runs to a bench)

[ Transformation Sequence ]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)

At that moment chaos erupted. Emily paused the show so people could freak out.

"How are you, a pathetic, little trashy, know-it-all, Ladybug!" Chloe cried.

"You're Ladybug…. why didn't you tell me?" Alya whispered, quite hurt.

"I was scared you would get hurt if I told you… even my parents don't know!"

Suddenly a portal opened up. Everyone was so shocked they made no move to go towards it. Then a girl that looked like Emily, but with vivid blue eyes and red hair with a brown thick streak on it appeared. "Delphinia! Oh I missed you!" Emily cried.

"Emily! It's so nice to see you once again!" The girl named Delphinia said with equal enthusiasm.

"Everyone this is my twin sister, Delphinia. Say hi." The class echoed the greeting back to the girl. "Now back to the show!"

Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from ceiling to ceiling. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him. Meanwhile, outside the Grand Paris, Chloé is upset about the lack of karats in her portrait of Adrien.

Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat mirror! Idiots!

(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)

Chloé: (gasps)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Stop, Kim!

Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't love, then no one can!

Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris.

Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to all of your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!

(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching her self on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)

Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's miraculous or I'll remove your powers!

Cat Noir: Falling for me already Milady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I gotta talk to you.

Ladybug: It's gotta wait, Dark Cupi-

Cat Noir': (hushes her) I swore to myself I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I lov-look out!

(Cat Noir is struck by one of Dark Cupics hatred arrows.)

"Kim, if you weren't akumatized and didn't know what you were doing; I would have killed you for hurting my kitty."

"Your kitty huh?"Alya chastised.

Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Ladybug, I loathe you.

Ladybug: Cat Noir snap out of it!

Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!

(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp)

"I did that…" Adrien muttered under his breath. He hung his head.

Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug

(Ladybug rolls into Le Grande Paris)

Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?

(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)

"God dammit, Chloe! I can only do so much at a time! If you keep acting like this, next time there's an akuma I will leave your ass for the akuma to attack! Try me! I will leave your damn as-"

"Marinette! Calm down!" Adrien said.

"Sorry. She just; fires up this little red bug."

Dark Cupid: I can help you defeat Ladybug but you must give me her miraculous in return.

Cat Noir: No...problem.

"WHAT! When I get my hands on that damn cat I will kill him!" The noir haired girl cried. Unknown to her Adrien scooched away from the shouting girl.

"Don't worry. We reacted the same way." Emily and Delphinia claimed at the same time.

Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's miraculous taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!

Ladybug: You gotta get out of here, your friend Kim has been akumatized into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you.

Chloé: Moi? How could he have a vendetta against me?

Ladybug: (annoyed) Who doesn't?

Chloé: Duh! Because of this! Everyone wants to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien a super hot guy in my class and rich too! He's hot for me of course.

"Ummm… no I'm not Chlo." Adrien was quite annoyed now.

Ladybug: (annoyed) Not according to the poem.

Sabrina: It's alive!

(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with the yoyo and drags her onto the street.)

Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!

(Chloé begins to run)

Cat Noir: Well well Ladybug.

Ladybug: I don't want to fight you Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Ugh the friendliness it's so revolting you are definitely not my friend!

(Cat Noir throws his staff into the air directly at Ladybug she dodges it and jumps up onto the roof. She continues to run away from Cat Noir and he continues to pursue her. She uses her yoyo to grab his staff pulling him towards her)

Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!

Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble but hate doesn't conquer all love does. (gasps)

(flashback)

Miss Bustier: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.

Rose: Only love can conquer hate.

Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!

Ladybug: I'll do better than that.

"You didn't!" Alya yelled. Seeing the look on said girls face she gasped. "You did!"

Cat Noir Huh?

Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!

Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!

Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!

Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.

Dark Cupid: (evil laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!

Chloé: (trips with a flower desk and falls, and some civilians see her) Help!

(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)

Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.

Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...

Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled. There's no room for love. (laughs)

Chloe: Huh? How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!

Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)

"Preach!" Alix, and the rest of the class shouted.

"That's what we all have wanted to say to her since like forever!" Marinette cried jumping up.

Chloe: Ughhh...

(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug. Ladybug ties his legs with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost.)

Cat Noir: No, no!

Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to this either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)

Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? Cataclysm! I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (Ladybug uses her thinking, and the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch flash) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!

(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and reaches Dark Cupid. Ladybug throws the candy apple on his head, and he removes it.)

Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!

(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!

Ladybug: And now, for the kittycat!

Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!

Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!

(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)

Again chaos erupts. There were OMGs, WTFs, and everything in between. But the loudest of all was Adrien.

"Holy SHIT! Mari kissed me! That was my first kiss and I don't even remember it!"

That silenced the whole class. "N-no... I kissed Chat Noi- Jesus Christ! You! Your Chat Noir! I can't believe I fell for the same guy twice!"

"Me too. I fell for the same girl twice!"

"Are you saying that my Adrikkins is that mangy flea-ridden loser!"

At that moment the gates of hell flew open. "Never. I repeat NEVER! Call my chaton mangy! If anyone's mangy it's you! You bitch!" At the end of the rant Mari look ready to kill someone. Everyone but Adrien and the twins took a large step back.

Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?

(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)

Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir to where Dark Cupid is) Grab it! Grab the pin!

Dark Cupid: No!

Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)

Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal. Dark Cupid turns back into Kim)

Kim: Huh?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!

Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.

Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...

Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)

Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!

Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!

Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)

Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!

Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.

Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!

Marinette: That was before...

Tikki: Before what? Tell me!

Marinette: I realized that even whith all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.

Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.

Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)

Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?

"Plagg, I hate you as much right now." Both Tikki and Adrien said at the same time.

Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)

Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)

Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.

Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?

Plagg: Well, please!

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.

Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?

Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!

Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?

(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)

 **Hi guys. My twin sister, yes I actually have a twin we are both freshmen in high school, wants me to do Lady WiFi next so Lady WiFi it is! Farewell!**


	3. Pharaoh

**Hello my children. I know that I haven't updated for a while but now I have an update. *hides behind Sebby* Please don't kill me... Anyway I love you all and thank you for the support on my previous chapters. Btw. I know I said that Lady WiFi was next but I decided that I wanted to do The Pharoh. Now, enjoy this chapter!**

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.

Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.(Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this verysame book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!  
Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!  
Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.  
Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.

"Princess, don't say things like that. Your perfect. Just the way you are." Adrien said kissing Marinette's cheek.

Marinette giggled, her cheeks a faint pink color. "Thanks, Chaton."

Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.  
Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?  
Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.  
Marinette: At the museum?  
Tikki: You'll see!

"Yeah. Me getting captured." Alya said grumpily.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Tiki said blushing.

"Oi! Lay off my kwamii, Alya."

Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!  
Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .

Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.

Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!  
Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?  
Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-  
Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.  
Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.  
Marinette: (worried) Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.  
Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.  
(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)

Jalil: It's not broken!  
Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.

"Wow. Alya. Wow." Nino said bluntly.

"What!? Don't judge me!" Alya cried. "He was being rude. If you bump into a lady you see if they are alright first. God. Where has chivalry gone..."

Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!  
Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?  
Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.

Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?  
Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!

"You do. God! You're so dumb!" Max cried out at the screen.

"Thank you!" Nino shouted at Max.

Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?  
Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.  
Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.  
Adrien: My only loss is my appetite

Everyone muttered their agreement to Adrien's phrase. Nods came from Alya, Nino, and Marinette. Everyone had a look of disgust.

Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition.

Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!  
Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.

(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)

Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.  
Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?  
Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!  
Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!

"Haha! True!" Nino and Adrien shout at the same time.

"I was just thinking that." Nino said.

Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.  
Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...  
Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!  
Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?  
Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!  
Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!  
Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?  
Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)

"Harsh. Very harsh." Ivan said shaking his head.

"Yeah. I didn't know that my dad could be that mean." Alix said softly.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Espscially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!

Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.

Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...  
(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)  
Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!  
Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.

Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.

Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.  
Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)

Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.

Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...  
Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)  
Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?  
Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!  
Pharaoh: Tut, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)  
Marinette: Alya, hide!  
Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)  
(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)  
Marinette: Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

"I swear! I will never, ever! Get used to that! Never!" Alya shouted.

"You said that last episode. Please calm down!" Mari said patting her arm.

"I AM CALM!" Alya shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone, including the twins took a huge step back.

"No, you're not, babe. Calm down, please?" Nino said in a calming voice.

"I am perfectly calm!" Alya said sitting down taking huge breaths of air. Everyone else nervously sat back down not wanting to upset the ombré haired girl once more.

Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Chat Noir! This is insane!

The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.

Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!  
Adrien: Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)

"Don't worry Ayla. I'm with you. I won't get used to this either." Nino said out of the corner of his mouth.

Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.

(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)  
Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.  
Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.  
Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!  
Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!

"We need to teach you how to RUN from an akuma. Not sit there and think I waved at you." Marionette said in exasperation.

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)  
Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Chat Noir appears.)  
Chat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)  
Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)

"That had to hurt." Delphinia said as the class winced.

"Yup. I had bruises all over my body for weeks." Adrien said.

Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!  
Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)

"What a way to compliment a woman. 'Your face'." Kim said laughing.

Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!  
Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!  
Chat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!  
Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)  
Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!  
Chat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.  
Ladybug: If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Chat Noir!

"Awww! You know me so well!" Alya cried out hugging her friend.

"Yeah yeah." The noir haired girl said trying to pry off Alya.

Chat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?  
Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)  
Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!  
Chat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.  
Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)  
(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)  
Alya: Hey!  
Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!  
Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?

"Really Alya! Come on! You do not casually ask an akuma what's going on!" Nino shouted in anger.

Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!  
Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?  
Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!  
Alya: Offering. What offering?  
Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!  
Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.  
Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!  
Alya: Say what?!  
Pharaoh: (laughs)  
(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)  
Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!  
Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!  
Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!  
(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)  
Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?  
Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)

(Chat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)

Ladybug: Whoa! (Chat Noir catches her)  
Chat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!  
Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!  
(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)  
Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.  
(They reach the roof.)  
Chat Noir: Over there!

Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.

Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!  
Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!  
Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)  
Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.  
Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.  
Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!

The whole class shouted 'oh!'. Adrien pouted. Marinette smirked, and flipped her hair.

"Do you need some ice for that sick burn, Adrien?" Ivan shouted.

Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!  
Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...  
Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!  
Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!  
Chat Noir: What should we do?  
Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.  
Chat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?  
Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)  
Chat Noir: Sure.  
(Ladybug swings away.)  
Chat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.

"Hold up. Of course I mean that, chaton! You are very brave. Most definitely braver then me." Marionette declared passionately. "Don't let anyone say other wise."

Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...  
Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!  
Alya: Chat Noir!  
Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)  
Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)  
Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!  
(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)  
Ladybug: Gotcha!  
Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!  
Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!  
Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-  
Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.  
Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!  
Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!  
(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)  
Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!  
(Ladybug catches the phone.)  
Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!  
Alya: Help me, Ladybug!  
Pharaoh: Crush that insect!  
(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)  
Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!  
(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)  
Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!  
Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)  
Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!  
(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)  
Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)  
Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.  
Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!  
Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?  
Cat Noir: That's our last hope?  
(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)  
Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!  
Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!  
Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!  
Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!  
Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.)Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)  
Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!

"Really Alya? Really?" Mylene said face palming.

"What! I like to feel important too." Said the reporter.

Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!  
Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)  
Hawk Moth: Get it!  
(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)  
Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!

"Take that Hawk Moth!" Sabrina shouted. Surprising everyone. She never spoke allowed unless Chloe was talking to her.

Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)  
Jalil: What happened?  
(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)  
Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?  
Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)  
Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?  
Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.  
(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)  
Alya: (laughs)

Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.

Alya: Where have you been?  
Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!

"Yeah freaking right! She was the one who saved you! God! And how could you not tell with that award winning act." Nino said sarcastically.

Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! 

Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?

"Yeah. Award winning acting. Sure." Adrien said laughing.

"Like you could do any better, kitten." Mari said. For once he couldn't respond. She got him. The super heroine smirked I at her victory.

Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 

years old!  
Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?  
(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)  
Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?  
Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!  
Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)

Hawk Moth: (from his tower) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!

'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.

Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?  
Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!  
Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?  
Tikki: What do you think?  
Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.  
Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!  
Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?  
Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.  
Marinette: That's what I thought.  
Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.  
Marinette: Really?  
Tikki: Yes.  
(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)  
Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!  
Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.

"And I aced that test. Thank you very much." The noir haired girl said with a triumphant smile.

"On the the next episode!" Delphinia cried.

"No. Not yet sister. I want to show them the theme song." Emily said with a sly smile.

"Perfect!" The twin shouted.

"You guys have a theme song!" Alya cried.

 **Hello. Sorry for not updating. I had the worst case of writers block ever. EVER! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update soon. I should have 'CopyCat' up sooner or later. Hopefully before Labor Day. If not then before the end of September. Bye!**


	4. LAdy WiFi

[ Theme Song ]  
Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug.

'"Alya, what were you doing with that photo?" Marinette masked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Umm… nothing…". Aliya said shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Tch. Yeah right." Mari scoffed.

Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?

"Did you seriously not wonder where I was? That's sad, Alya."

Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)  
Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.

Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.

Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.

"Aww… that's so cute. I love you voicemail My Lady."

Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.

Alya: Marinette?

Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.

Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)  
(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)  
Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?

"Alya, I swear to God. If you compare me to the blond bitch so help me I will-"

"I did…"

"aLYA! You get your ass back here! I will freaking murder you!" Marinette cried while chasing the ombré haired girl around.

Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.

Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!  
Nino: Yeah?  
Alya: Come with me, I need your help!  
Nino]: So- (Alya shushes him)  
(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)  
Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.  
Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!  
Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.  
(Phone rings)  
Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.  
(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)  
Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.

"Alya I'm going to kill you!" Marinette cried.

"AHHH! Help me!" Alya shouts running around the theater with an angry pigtailed girl behind her.

"Princesss! Calm down! Please!" Adrien shouts casing Marinette. When she finally calms down she sits down and resumes the episode. But before she presses play she whispers to Alya.

"This is NOT over."

Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!  
Alya: I am so not! You'll see!

Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.

Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!  
Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!  
Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!  
Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!  
(Marinette enters the bakery.)  
Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.  
Marinette: Hey mom...  
Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!  
Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)

"If only she knew. If only she knew." Adrien said chuckling.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.

Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?  
Tikki: No way! You think she knows?  
Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight.  
Tikki: But just in case...  
Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.  
(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)  
Marinette: Dang. No signal.  
(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)  
Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!  
Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.

Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.

Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?  
Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.  
Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!  
Nino: Can you prove it?

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.

Tikki: Uh... what time is it?  
Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!

Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.

Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)  
Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!  
Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?  
Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.  
Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.  
(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)  
Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!  
Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!  
(Kim steals Alya's phone.)  
Alya: Hey! Give it back!  
Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.

Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!  
Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!  
Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.  
Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!  
Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!  
Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?  
Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)  
"Bullshit. That's what that is. Bullshit." Juleka says, much to everyone but Emily and Delphinia's surprise.

Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.  
Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!  
Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.  
Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.  
Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)  
Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...  
(Chloé starts calling her father.)  
Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.  
Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!  
Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well.  
Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an [[|Akuma|akuma]]) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.

Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!  
(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)  
Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!  
(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)  
Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.  
Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)

"I'm so sorry! I should have been there with you! Maybe then this would have never happened!" Marinette cried out, hanging her head.

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.

Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?  
Nino: She's been suspended...  
Marinette: What?!  
Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?  
Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?  
Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...  
Marinette: What!?  
Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!  
Adrien: What are you talking about?  
Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!  
(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)  
Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!  
(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)  
Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?  
Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is.  
Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!  
Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.  
Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!  
Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!  
Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!  
[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)  
Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)

Scene: Bathroom.

Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!  
Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)  
[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)  
Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug

Cat Noir: What? This can't be!  
Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?  
Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-  
Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.  
Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.  
Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?  
Cat Noir: Right.

Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.

Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)  
Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)  
Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)  
Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!  
(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)  
Lady Wifi: Who are you?  
Cat Noir: Uhhh...  
Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!  
Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.  
Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)  
Ladybug: Alya?  
Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!  
Ladybug: Follow me!  
Cat Noir: So what's the plan?  
Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!  
Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!  
Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!  
Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!  
Ladybug: Get ready!  
Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?  
Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!  
Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.  
Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!  
(They reach the top door.)  
Cat Noir: She's left this one open.  
Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!  
(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)  
Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.  
Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?  
(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)  
Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!  
(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)  
Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!  
Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)  
Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!  
(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)  
Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?  
Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?  
(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)  
Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!  
Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.  
Ladybug: I am not his love bug!  
Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.

What exactly did you mean by that, Adrien? Huh?" Alya said smirking at the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah Adrei-chu! You only be talking to me that way!" Chloe shrieked.

"Hey Chloe! Shut up!" Emily cried before smacking a piece of duct tape on her mouth. "Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver."

(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)  
(Plagg shivers.)  
Adrien; My ring!  
Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.  
Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!

"You never told me that happened! You damn cat!" Marinette cried in obvious distress.

Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?  
Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.  
Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)  
Ladybug: Huh?

Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there.

Mr. Bourgeois: Come on...  
(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)  
Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!  
(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)  
Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!  
Adrien: Take your time!  
Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)  
Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!  
Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...  
(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)  
Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her miraculous beeps.)

Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.

"I SHIP IT!" shouted everyone but Chloe and Lila, who oddly enough has yet to say anything.

'Lady Wifi:' Exactly!  
Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!  
Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...  
Cat Noir: Got it.  
(Cat Noir smiles wide while putting a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)

"Shiny Teeth and ME!" Nino and Kim sing together.

Lady Wifi: What is she up to?  
Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!  
Lady Wifi: Right!  
Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna.  
Ladybug: Good luck!  
(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)  
Cat Noir: (sees the Wifi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!  
Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)  
Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir...  
(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)  
Lady Wifi: Nooooo!  
(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)  
Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!  
Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!  
(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)  
Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)  
Alya: What?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!  
Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!  
Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.  
Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?  
(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)  
Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.  
Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)

"Goddammit! You should have opened the door!" Lila shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!  
Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)  
(Adrien leaves the hotel.)  
Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?  
Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.

"AWWW! That was so cute!" Alya shouted.

Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.

Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?  
Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.  
Alya: Got it!  
Marinette: Waaahhh!  
Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!  
Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?  
Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?  
Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!  
Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.  
Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)  
Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)  
Marinette: Nope!  
Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!  
(Both laugh.)

THE END


End file.
